warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Furzepelt/History
History In the Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice : Her mentor is Heathertail. Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon :Furzepaw leaves the Dark Forest with Breezepelt and Sunstrike after a training session with Hawkfrost, although she isn't mentioned by name. Though they don't notice her, Ivypool watches them as they disappear into the distance. :Dovewing later overhears Antpelt's death with her powers. Swallowtail's screeches over the dying cat are then taken over by Breezepelt, who whispers for Sunstrike and Furzepaw to join him. He mutters to them to not to say anything about the Dark Forest; Antpelt is still on their side despite being dead. The Forgotten Warrior :Furzepaw is with Breezepelt, Heathertail, and Boulderpaw when they challenge Birchfall and Ivypool, telling them to get out of the border stream. Ivypool notices that neither Furzepaw nor Breezepelt show any signs of exhaustion after their training session in the Dark Forest the night before. Furzepaw hangs back, and she agrees with Breezepelt when he hisses at Birchfall and Ivypool that they'll have their revenge again when they see them in the Dark Forest. :Furzepaw, now a warrior with the name Furzepelt, is part of the young WindClan patrol in the battle in the tunnels, along with Breezepelt, Whiskernose, Weaselfur, Harespring, Owlwhisker, and Heathertail. Her patrol flees into the tunnels after they are driven back by the ThunderClan warriors. Dovewing later sends out her senses and finds that the patrol is heading back to the WindClan camp. The Last Hope :When the announcement of going into other Clans' territories is made, Furzepelt is mentioned to be present, along with Beetlewhisker, Tigerheart, and Birchfall. During the meeting, Tigerheart and Furzepelt shoulder their way to the front. As they are in ThunderClan territory, Birchfall's gaze nervously darts towards Furzepelt. :As the Dark Forest cats announce their plan to destroy the Clans, Icewing beckons Harespring and Furzepelt closer to her, and informs them not to let Tigerstar see that they are afraid, to keep quiet, and to do his orders, or they will never see their home again. During the battle against the Dark Forest, Furzepelt fights for the Clans, and she is seen standing with Emberfoot, Gorsetail, Ratscar and Tawnypelt. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :WindClan cats are attacked by rogues, and Furzepelt, Onestar, Emberfoot, and Oatclaw fight for their lives. ThunderClan steps in and helps, and Cloudtail helps her fight off a tabby. The skirmish soon ends, and Lionblaze and Birchfall stand protectively in front of Furzepelt and Emberfoot. They stare at the rogues, their eyes glittering with hate. Furzepelt groans, and collapses as Alderpaw rushes over to her. She dies, and after some examination, the medicine cat concludes that she must've hit her head. Alderpaw touches Furzepelt with his paw, and Emberfoot is shocked that the rogues killed the she-cat. :Emberfoot asks what will happen to Furzepelt's body, and Bramblestar orders Cloudtail and Rosepetal to sit with it until a patrol can come for her. The ThunderClan leader offers to send Onestar some cats to help carry Furzepelt back to their camp. The WindClan tom reluctantly agrees, and Bramblestar assigns Snowbush, Blossomfall, and Berrynose to the task. :Later, her death is mentioned several times when cats talk about the rogues' attacks. In the ''Super Editions ''Crowfeather's Trial :Furzepelt and the other former Dark Forest trainees head down to camp together, keeping together as if they don't feel they belong with the rest of their Clanmates. Furzepelt is chosen to join the patrol to explore the tunnels to figure out what the white creature Hootpaw and Crowfeather saw is. In the tunnels, several passages split off from the main cave, the cats split up in groups of two to explore them, Furzepelt and Harespring go down one passage together. :Crowfeather and Heathertail exit the tunnels back onto the moor and find Furzepelt and Harespring waiting for them. Furzepelt's eyes stretch wide with amazement at the two cats, exclaiming that they stink and asks what happened. As they wait for Nightcloud and Breezepelt, Furzepelt wonders what they found, and says they should be back soon. Later, she is seen on the dawn patrol, leading Bramblestar, Jayfeather and Lionblaze into WindClan's camp. Furzepelt explains to Harespring that Bramblestar wants to discuss Kestrelflight’s vision with Onestar. After they talk, Onestar gives Gorsetail and Furzepelt the order to escort them away. :Later, after theattacked WindClan, Furzepelt and [[Leaftail] are left in charge of repairing the camp. When ThunderClan and WindClan gather to work together to get rid of the stoats, the ThunderClan cats marvel at how WindClan could be beaten by such small animals and Furzepelt disdainfully mews they've obviously never fought one before. During the final battle against the stoats, Furzepelt is seen with one clinging to her shoulders, and she desperately rolls over in an attempt to get it off. Bramblestar's Storm :Weaselfur races into sight when Bramblestar, Poppyfrost, and Berrynose are investigating their now flooded territory, telling them to stay away from the stream. Furzepelt and Leaftail are close behind, hurtling towards them as if about to leap into battle. Furzepelt hisses to Bramblestar to stay away from the water when he tells them there is enough water for every cat. :Furzepelt is part of another patrol at the WindClan border. Crowfeather, Featherpaw, Furzepelt and Gorsetail are making their way upstream and meet with a ThunderClan patrol. Fur bristling, Furzepelt snaps they are not going to cross and orders the ThunderClan patrol to keep their filthy ThunderClan paws on their side. She mocks that ThunderClan don't care who they let into the Clan. She teasingly suggests that they miss Firestar so much that they are looking for a replacement in kittypets. In the ''Novellas ''Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence'' : Category:Detailed history pages